Quando Blaise e Pansy Sorriem
by chibilele
Summary: A história de Blaise e Pansy contada em sorrisos. • Projeto Roleta Russa do Fórum 6v


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o projeto Roleta Russa do Fórum 6v._

_

* * *

_

Item utilizado: _sorriso._

_

* * *

_

**Betada por:** Scila

* * *

Blaise é um garoto sério demais para uma criança de sua idade. Pouco fala, possui poucos amigos, não consegue brincar com as outras crianças por serem demasiadamente barulhentas. Estranhamente, é sempre visto em companhia de uma falante Pansy, uma pequena tagarela, curiosa e sorridente. Ninguém entende o por que de tão estranha combinação, mas é uma amizade promissora, ambos são de boas famílias.

Blaise ouve com a atenção as tantas coisas que a outra fala, quando se cansa ele simplesmente a ignora. Pansy não gosta e faz manha, faz birra, chora; ele continua impassível. Então ela, vencida, passada a raiva lhe sorri um sorriso com alguns dentes faltosos e ele esboça um sorriso. A mãe dele está muito ocupada para perceber que o filho sorri, os adultos estão sempre muito ocupados, e aqueles quase sorrisos são um pequeno segredo entre os dois pequenos.

-x-

Blaise não é um aluno querido na escola. Não apenas por ser Slytherin, mas por se cansar rapidamente daqueles malditos adolescentes sempre tão efusivos. Prefere trancar-se com seus livros ou gastar o tempo com seus poucos amigos, não há necessidade de se socializar com aquela gentinha. Ninguém entende por que Pansy sempre está acompanhada dele, ela gosta de festas e está sempre entretida com futilidades e rapazes. Está sempre a sorrir, embora a maioria de seus sorrisos não seja assim tão sincera.

Blaise ouve indiferente as futilidades da garota, mas sente algo o incomodando em seu estômago quando ela fala sobre os rapazes com quem sai. Chega a odiá-la por ela ser sempre tão detalhista em seus relatos, não era da conta dele o que ela andava fazendo pelos corredores ou na Torre de Astronomia. Pansy se irrita porque ele não demonstra emoções, porque ele não se importa com ela, porque ele é egoísta e por isso não tem amigos. Arrepende-se em seguida, ele tem amigos, ele tem a ela; abraça-o forte e sorri. Involuntariamente, os lábios dele começam a formar um sorriso.

-x-

Blaise não vê tantos motivos para comemorar. A guerra acabou, Harry Potter salvou o mundo, ele havia terminado Hogwarts e agora estava livre daquela gentinha. No fundo, ele não gosta de ficar sozinho e sua mãe ainda é ocupada demais para ele. E não, um homem não deve depender nem da mãe nem de ninguém, ele era independente desde criança. Pansy estava feliz. Tivera medo durante toda a guerra e, finalmente, sabia que tinha todos a quem amava junto dela. Ela era egoísta, não se importava se todos haviam perdido alguém, ela estava bem e era o que importava.

Blaise não quer comemorar o fim da guerra, mas ela insiste em levá-lo a todas as festas. Ele não quer se lembrar do desespero dos dias em que não se falavam, do medo de tê-la perdido. Não quer perceber que depende dela quando não deveria depender de ninguém. Não quer vê-la cheia de sorrisos para todos e não quer sentir todas as palavras que não dizia formando um nó em sua garganta. Pansy quer comemorar porque está tudo bem e não entende o problema dele. Por que ele tinha sempre de ser tão complicado? Interroga-o quando estão sozinhos e ele finalmente diz as três palavras que o sufocavam. Os lábios que deveriam formar seu lindo sorriso apertam-se contra os dele.

-x-

Blaise está nervoso e impaciente. Ela não deveria demorar tanto. Um burburinho incômodo corre todo o ambiente, não havia como não comentarem sobre finalmente ele demonstrar alguma emoção. Ele bate o pé e consulta o relógio a toda hora. Pansy imaginava o estado dele, mas estava ocupada demais se arrumando e, bem, ela realmente gostava da expectativa que causaria nele e nos convidados. E, ah, como ela compensaria toda aquela espera!

Blaise sente o coração parar quando os convidados se levantam e a música começa a tocar. Não sabe como não viu o carro estacionar. Suas mãos suam frio enquanto ela vagarosamente caminha em sua direção, o rosto coberto por um véu branco. Pansy finalmente chega a ele, tira seu véu e lhe dá sua mão. Não lhe sorri porque era uma ocasião séria, todos a estavam olhando. Ele segurava sua mão com delicadeza enquanto fazia os votos. Olharem-se nos olhos enquanto ele colocava em sua mão esquerda uma prova de seu devoto amor, e os negros olhos dele dão a ela o mais belo sorriso que ela veria em toda a sua vida.

* * *

**N/A:** E depois de ler as fics mais adoráveis sobre Blaise e Pansy, aqui vai a minha contribuição para o Roleta Russa. Quero agradecer a Scila por ter betado a fic, sugerido o título e elogiado, fiquei super contente! :own: Bem, é isso, espero que gostem!

Beijinhos.


End file.
